


Atlantic

by lbenji



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adrian Toomes is An Asshole, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence - Spider-Man: Homecoming, Drowning, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Missing Scene, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, comfort if you squint, its just pain, possible second chapter???, sort of vent fic, the only comfort is the knowledge that he survived, this is during spider-man: homecoming, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbenji/pseuds/lbenji
Summary: Peter Parker loved water, he loved showers, baths, and he relished the idea of going to the pool.But then?Well, then Toomes happened.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker & Adrian Toomes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	Atlantic

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first published marvel fic in a little bit over a year, i am rewriting anomaly and i really hope i can get that published soon. this is a short vent i wrote a while ago, i hope y’all enjoy!
> 
> the title comes from the song ‘atlantic’ by kelsey lu

Peter Parker loved showers, he’d stay in the shower he and May shared for as long as he could, which usually meant until the water ran cold. 

He loved baths, even more. Peter didn’t get to go swimming often, - which was yet another water related activity he loved nearly more than his partners, - but it was the closest thing he got. 

The feeling of hot water was exactly what he needed to relax after a long day. 

  
  


But then?

  
  


Well, then Toomes happened.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Water everywhere he can’t see he can’t breathe  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Oh god Peter is going to DIE why had he chased Toomes why had he cha_

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

_ He can’t breathe he’s dying he’s  **dying** there's so much he wanted to do he was 15 why is there so much water what did he do wrong _

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

_The mask is cutting off his oxygen he can’t get it off there's too much he’s going to die he’s going to pass out_

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

_He can’t feel his heart beating his lungs are full of water why did Peter think a kid like him could handle this_

_  
  
  
  
  
_

_Why did Peter think he could handle this?_

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

_Mr. Stark didn’t want him on The Avengers._

_He’s just a kid._

_He can’t even get himself out of a lake._

_How would he handle an Avengers level threat?_

_Burning._

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

_Suddenly, he was lifted out of the water, was Peter being taken to the afterlife?_

_  
  
  
_

_No, no Peter was still alive, barely, but he was alive. His ironclad savior not resembling an angel in the slightest._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Water was Peters least favorite thing to be around after that.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m thinking of adding a second chapter, if that’s something you’d be interested please let me know!
> 
> kudos and comments (feedback is encouraged) are so greatly appreciated :)


End file.
